fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Attack Form+
Kirby: Attack Form+ ("Kirby: Formation Strike" in Japan) is a Kirby game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is preceded by Kirby: Planet Robobot. Blurb A mysterious ship has covered Popstar in darkness! Can Kirby and his friends stop it before the Sun and Moon die out? Plot Kirby and King Dedede are about to fight at Castle Dedede when Meta Knight interrupts and points towards the sky. A giant airship is seen floating above Dreamland. King Dedede calls Bandanna Waddle Dee to help him, and Dee tells the Cannon Dees to attack the ship. The cannons fire and the blasts are sent back as darkness balls. The Cannons turn into Shotsos, the Waddle Dees turn into Dark Dees and the Castle turns into a darkness infested place. The four heroes barely escape on a Warp Star. The Warp Star gets shot down and causes the four heroes to land at one end of Popstar. The heroes make it to Castle Dedede and are fought by Corrupted Kabula, but she is easily taken down by Kirby and Friends. They run into the castle and remove the darkness from Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, and therefore the Sun and Moon. A beam appears from the sky, and the heroes are taken onto the ship. After destroying the main power supply, Lololo and Lalala, the ship ejects the four out. The go through Rippling Raindrops and fight Kracko, who drops a cannon that blasts the heroes back onto the ship. They defeat the final guard, Liquord, and get to the main quarters. There, they fight the Galaxy Protector, but once he is down to 1/3 health, he forms an impenetrable sheild, and turns into the Galaxy Guardian. The Guardian flies off into space, while Kirby uses the power of the Crystals to create Crystal Armor for himself. Kirby flies off into space, defeats the Guardian, and destroys the ship. The heroes arrive at Castle Dedede, and all relax as the UFO's explosion fades away. Modes Story Play as Kirby as you go through Popstar activating the Light Crystals. Fight 15 bosses and stop the alien invasion. Extra Modes Unlocked by beating Story mode. Meta Knightmare+ Play as Meta Knight through the main story, fight special X+ bosses, but be on the look out for a powerful opponent. Dededetour+ Play as King Dedede through the main story, fight special X+ bosses, and watch out for a returning foe. Waddle Dee's Rise Prove your power and play as Bandanna Waddle Dee through the main story. Be weary of doubtful others trying to hinder your progress. Kirby Boss Blast! Fight nostalgic bosses and mid-bosses from previous games. Choose your ability for a true BLAST! The Arena Unlocked by beating Story Mode. Fight all the bosses and mid-bosses from Story mode with a Golden Waddle Dee thrown in there. The combatants are in a random order except for the last 2. *Mid-Boss All Stars 1 *Mid-Boss All Stars 2 *Power Waddle Dee *Whispy Woods *Ice Dragon *Leatopo *Acro *Crystal Guardian *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright *Security Drone *Heavy Lobster *Lololo & Lalala *Kracko *Liquord *Dark Heros *Clone Army **Dark Matter Swordsman Clone **Dark Nebula Clone **Marx Clone **Miracle Matter Clone *Galaxy Protector Levels Chapter 1 Chapter 1 contains the first 6 stages. The "final boss" would be considered Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright. Shadowy Shrub This Stage has 4 main levels and 1 extra level. The boss of this stage is Whispy Woods. Hazy Hailstorm This stage has 4 main levels and 1 extra level. The boss of this stage is Ice Dragon. Airy Atoll This stage has 5 main levels and 1 extra level. The boss of this stage is Leatopo. Daunting Deep This stage has 5 main levels and 1 extra level. The boss of this stage is Acro. Open Oasis This stage has 5 main levels and 1 extra level. The boss of this stage is the Crystal Guardian. Warrior's Way This stage has 6 main levels and 2 extra levels. The bosses of this stage are Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright. TBC Characters Playable Bosses Abilities Standard Abilities The game features 39 Copy Abilities, including 4 new abilities. Combo Abilities This game, like Kirby 64 and Kirby for Switch, allows you to mix certain abilities. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games